Not Love But Misguided Hate
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: AU, Katara just punched Zuko at school, the next day Azula wants to be friends? Ch11. Resolution. Not so much but hey its an ending.. for now. Finally Katara's night of horror is over.. time for a nice walk home... and a bit of brotherly advice. RR Ja'Ne!
1. Explain it again

So is it bad that i wrote this when I got writers block for the story that I used to get rid of the writers block for the first story? I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WAS BUGGING THE HELL OUT OF ME! Its not as long, as the other one, the chapters are shorter and its completely done...

AU MODERN ZUTARA if you like Taang and/or Sukka then you will like it too even if it is minimal, but if you hate Zutara go ahead and hit the back button and resume elsewhere if you are gonna tell me that Zutara will never happen... Yeah i am in a bitter mood coz i a sick and i am slowly loosing my voice... But yeah I dont own Avatar TLA, if i did you probably wouldn't watch it unless you were screwed up in the head as much as I am...

Summary: Katara and everyone are in the prime of their lives... high school... but everyone has their secrets, what happens when one little action will set forth the most uneventful two days of her life, its amazing how things change almost over night...

Warning: There is a reason this is rated T. I am serious people it has to do with mentions of suicide, murder, domestic abuse, and Azula... but I wont put this under M since there isnt anything that is too graphic and the fbomb wont be used. Just heed these warnings because they are for your own good. There is good in this story so dont worry, I dont plan on killing anyone

* * *

Chapter 1 Explain it Again

"So explain it to me again, Zuko was saying something and you decked him!" Suki asked the girl next to her.

Katara was too busy slamming her head into her locker. "He made a remark about Sokka and I decked him." Katara remembered that Zuko often picked on her brother since they had moved to this part of the country. That was seven years ago.

"I just think your in love with him, you pick more fights with the guy than most other guys do." Suki said. During their "break out" time which was fifteen minutes between fifth and sixth period, they would dish out the day's happenings or just ask about homework. The time was usually for students to go to another class to ask a teacher for help or have a quickie in an abandoned class or in the locker rooms. She hated this school for that reason, no one really cared if students were getting it on, just as long as it was in private.

"I am not in love with him." Katara denied. "Its not love its… misguided hatred."

Toph took her turn to talk. "So what happened to 'He is just misunderstood,' or 'he just acts like he does around other forms of testosterone, but is actually civil alone,'?" She asked.

"It is him and other forms of testosterone, I am just happy I wasn't suspended." Katara noted her luck, she gave a very good rebuttal against them suspending her. She brought up her records and her almost perfect scoring in all of her classes and also being the president of the student council. This had been her only offense she had ever committed and she assured them it was her last. In return they told her that another violent action on her part would get her to the entrance of the school with a swift kick out the door. She knew they weren't kidding either.

"Yeah, just don't get that female urge to whop him again. Wait till your out of school." Suki suggested .

Toph put up a finger, "School rumor number 472 any student on student discrepancy either violent or anyway confrontational will result in legal and school related punishments." Toph was good about hearing all of the various rumors, she even had a note book full of them, Suki of course would write them down and they would laugh about them later. Between putting camera's in the bathrooms to the principal getting canned they knew about every thing.

Suki pulled out the said note book and looked it up. "Yeah still unclassified as either real or fake, I wouldn't take the chance…"

"Have you guys ever heard about having a life?" Katara rolled her eyes at her two friends.

"Alert, Azula is coming." Toph said with her hand to the floor.

Azula had been most every girl in the school's nightmare, Azula had mastered the cool emotionless talk, where you couldn't figure out if she hated you or liked you by her tone, and her words were confusing, most guys were afraid of her, the guys who did date her never spoke of it. She made it habit never to date the same guy twice. If she was broken up with she would start rumors about the guy or the girl she got dumped for, if she did the breaking up she would make sure it was in a very public place and was horrific scene that would bring even the strongest of men to their knees and cry clawing out their eyes.

And she stopped at the group of girls sitting on their jackets with their books, and crouched down between Suki and Toph and stared right at Katara.

* * *

Ok the first chapter is finished, since the story is in fact complete i just want to let you know that all the chapters are short. This story is aprox. 16 pages long. You know what to do... review if you want more... I promise this story is worth your attention... I dont think anyone has done this yet... :) 


	2. You Want What?

Hey again, thanks for reading! Like it so far? I hoped since your back for more. But everything aside I dont own Avatar TLA because i am too pore and i was too late with the idea... oh well... but yeah enjoy all the calm chapters before things become a bit... how would i put it... messed up... nah... scary... not the right word...

ok messed up works read and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

You Want What?

"You're the girl who punched my brother?" Azula asked. Her face was emotionless, her voice was trained to do this, "What is your name?" She asked

"Umm.. Its … Katara." Katara barely got out. Her face paling by the second.

"Well Katara you had a lot of guts to punch my brother, what did he do?" She asked, her face was still somber and emotionless.

"He was going to pull a prank on my brother." She answered, not knowing if this would please the girl.

"Really, hmmm… well I would have to say I commend you." A smile raised to Azula's face and she put out her hand. "You are currently number one in my book."

If Katara's bladder were full it wouldn't be anymore. She looked at Azula's hand and took it in her own.

Azula shook it lightly the smile on her face almost frightening. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight? After School?" She asked almost too nicely.

"Um, I don't know." Katara looked at her friends who were a bit frightened to say anything.

"Just come, trust me, it will bother Zuzu if you do." She said, the evil smirk becoming more and more apparent.

"Sure." Katara almost kicked herself for agreeing. She was walking to a lion's den and she did it with the meat tied around her neck.

Azula smiled and gracefully stood and looked down on the group of girls. "Good then I will see you after school." Azula walked off.

Suki and Toph looked at Katara like she had just died. "Fifteen bucks she starts a rumor about you by the end of the month." Suki said her eyes narrowing.

"Nah, she seemed genuinely interested in me, I guess she doesn't get along with her brother that much. And me decking him didn't help but spike her attention." Katara defended.

"But when she finds out your in love with her brother…" Toph started.

"I don't love her brother, remember its just misguided hatred." Katara said.

"Keep telling yourself that, lets get to class." Suki said checking her watch.

The three girls walked down the hall and as if people's heads were set on fire, they were all busy spreading the news that Azula had invited Katara to her house, which apparently is a big thing.

Katara felt a sense of triumph as she walked into her class.

* * *

Yay the end... i know they are short and I'm sorry. I finished this in one day so bear with me its just to clear my head of annoying story lines that seem to permeate from everything I watch... I have been watching Death Note too... that might be a contributor to my mood (I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE DAMNIT)

Oh well but you know the drill review if you want another chapter!


	3. TMI TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Ok since you guys asked (ok one asked but I know you guys still wanted it) for another chapter here it is! YAY ok time for the age old question: How much is too much information? Well Katara finds out the really hard way when she finally goes to Azula's house. Zuko finally makes a small appearance in this chapter. He really isnt sure what to think about Katara, who punched him, is coming to his house. But read to find out what happens in...

* * *

Chapter 3 

TOO MUCH INFORMATION

Katara's triumph however was short-lived. Especially when the end of seventh period rolled around. She quickly ran out of class avoiding everyone's stares. Bolting down the hall and sliding towards her locker she threw it open and grabbed her Biology, and Social Science books. She was graced with luck with hardly any work tonight when she finally got home from… Azula's.

The words seemed foreign to her. Never in her will, or wildest dreams would she ever imagine herself at that girl's house… now why did she say yes. Maybe she could come up with a good excuse!

Azula sauntered up to the girl and poked her on the shoulder.

Katara wished her luck would have stayed longer.

"Ready?" Azula asked.

Katara nodded her head.

They had gotten there by limo, it wasn't very surprising either, the family was wealthy. And the house could have squashed the three bedroom home she lived in. Katara noticed a young man sitting on the steps of the house.

They had got out of the car and Katara noticed it was Zuko with his backpack at his feet. He took one look at her and looked away. She could feel the imaginary daggers being shoved into her chest.

"Oh Zuzu I forgot I borrowed your key!" Azula barked a laughter and unlocked the door, letting Katara in and then slamming it in her brother's face.

Azula pulled Katara into the kitchen to get a snack, she handed Katara a wine cooler but the sixteen year old declined. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, thanks."

Zuko had came in and rushed up the stairs then came back down a few minutes later. "I am going to uncle's." He carried his backpack and a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever mistake." Azula said coldly throwing his keys she had "borrowed"

He turned ignoring the comment and slammed the front door behind him.

"Ignore emo boy there, he acts that way ever since his mother died." Azula noticed the slightly confused look in Katara's eyes.

"Isn't she your moth..." Katara started.

"Yeah she was my mother too," She looked at Katara like she was stupid. "but I didn't like her. Dad cheated on her all the time, she committed suicide by cutting her wrists and tearing out the veins.

"Zuko had found her too, now he has like some mental disorder. He went and stayed with Iroh, his uncle, but came back and dad beat him good. I think it was because he actually came back Dad always said it was Zuko's fault Ursa died." Azula said looking at Katara's uneasiness. "Dad also said that the only reason he has disowned him was the thing between his legs."

Katara couldn't stand being around this girl much longer, this was too much for her to know about. "Hey listen I cant stay long, I have…" Katara thought quickly 'work, homework, brother's birthday, ummm what Katara think!' "I have to get back to my grandmother's I was supposed to help Sokka cut grass." Katara grabbed her backpack and smiled sweetly.

"Oh… ok." Azula walked Katara out and shut the door behind her loudly.

Azula barked out a laugh and went upstairs.

Katara huffed and really hoped this didnt backfire on her tomorrow, she knew that any rumors about her from Azula don't usually die fast.

And she seriously hoped this didn't spell her demise.

* * *

Hey everyone its me again I know these chapters are a bit short but it was the only thing keeping me from turning it into a 50 page epic, that if i limited it to a certain amount for each chapter then I could get to the point, and 15 pages is too big for a oneshot. (mind: no its not!) plus i like knowing if there is anything i can add later by your wonderful reviews! If your wondering where Aang and Sokka are they have a very miniscule part in this story... but if you like it enough then I can write a sequel for it. There is one crawling in the back of my mind that has a bit more of Sokka and Aang in it... 

But to find out what happens next when Katara is on her way home you just have to review... and to give you some enticement:

"Are you going to punch me again?" He asked not stopping.

or

"I live on Maple Ln. I can lead you over there." She said taking him by the arm.


	4. Out Of Hell

Yay I guess you guys really liked that last chapter... yeah Azula is crazy, she just reminds me of one of those girls who will tell you about the most gorey parts of their life with a smile on their face... so she did. She didn't have any qualms about ruining her brother's life in the anime... er show...cartoon oh well, so why should she do any different in modern times? I really dislike Azula... But thanks again for returning I do much appreciate it! and all of the wonderful reviews... just to warn you I do watch a bunch of Horror films, especially asian, and I am really good at making things really grim and indecent... so if that didn't warn you enough on with the story and you will find out... well not in this chapter... actually not till... wait I forgot... ok chapter 11 Father... yeah if you can imagine that... and its not about Katara's dad... coz he's cule!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Out of Hell… ok worse than hell… A Yellow Room With only Educational Television… yeah that's scary…

Katara couldn't deal with hearing that girl's hateful words, she almost felt sorry for hitting Zuko now. She remembered the time he had came to school looking paler than ever, his hair was very messy and he was wearing long sleeves and he kept his hands around his neck. He was really quiet the two weeks before that. He was questioned about it, by the councilors, but didn't say much. Rumors circulated that he got beat up for being gay, that was dismissed, then rumors went around that he was being abused at home, people had forgotten that though when he was getting better.

She almost guessed that he was getting better at hiding it.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it she noticed she had gotten a text. Opening her phone she smiled at the text and dialed the sender.

"Yeah Suki, and I don't think the term Hell fits….yeah… I thought Edgar Allen Poe was cryptic… yeah… uh huh…I was seriously gonna tell her "TMI TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"!" Katara didn't notice she was walking very quickly and didn't notice the person in front of her was going a much slower rate. She didn't notice till she slammed into a soft warm back, reeling back slightly.

Looking up and noticing the warm back she had slammed into causing her to close her phone. It was Azula's brother, he had turned his head to where the scar over his eye was just slightly showing from under his thick black hair. Scowl could be easily located on his face.

Zuko stood looking down at the blue-eyed brunette that had 1. Punched him, 2. Befriended his sister, and now 3. Almost nock him over onto the hard street. "I don't like you." was all that came out though.

"Hey can we talk." She said trailing behind him.

"Are you going to punch me again?" He asked not stopping.

"Well I don't think… oh never mind, I am sorry, for punching you…" She said grabbing his arm. "And I am not going to punch you again." 

"Wow your more nuts than I thought, first you're friends with my sister…" He said turning finally his head cocked to the side.

"I am sooo not friends with your sister." Katara put up her hands and waved them at him. "Thats suicide waiting to happen."

"Then why were you at our house?" He asked.

"She invited me, I took the invitation, then she scared me off." Katara said in her defense.

"She seems to do that a lot." He said smiling slightly.

"So where are you going?" She asked.

"Well my uncle moved to Maple Ln a week ago and I cant seem to find it." He said a bit sheepishly.

"I live on Maple Ln. I can lead you over there." She said taking him by the arm.

"I guess I have to follow then or I might not ever make it over there." He said with a slight pained tone noticing she had started walking.

"How do you survive with your sister?" Katara asked. "Doesn't she bother you enough?"

"I lock my door and turn the music up really loud and then sneak out the window." Zuko began to follow the girl as if she was his last hope….

Neither of them realized the two mile walk that awaited them to Maple Ln.

* * *

Yeah I really hated leaving it there but thus when I write long chapters I never get done... thus Changing Efforts... its amazing I got as far as I did! I am just lucky that I am done with the rough of this story... Yeah its completed but I will probably edit in Documents and add more things to it and fix some things... But yeah I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I really enjoy hearing from all of you... you know what happens though if you want to hear about their walk in the next chapter and see if it spells love or not between Zuko and Katara right? 

Well here is a small preview for the next chapter.

"Oh just the thing that got me punched." He said sitting down on a bench.

and

He turned to look at the girl next to him, her face was sweaty and her hair stuck to her face and neck. It was kind of titillating.


	5. 2 Miles for 2 out of shape teens

I wanna thank all of my reviewers and people who read this story and enjoy the daily upload. You all get cookies... Frosties go to you reviewers tho... coz i think everyone loves frosties... Yay this is where a bit o' Zutara gets into the picture a bit... I hope you like! This chapter goes along with the last. More of Zuko and Katara half arguing half flirting. So enjoy! I DONT OWN AVATAR... just this useless plot...

* * *

Chapter 5  
Two Miles + Not being in shape Really unhappy Katara 

Zuko cringed as the tingly feeling in his legs finally showed itself. He cursed his lazy existence. If only he had called his uncle to tell he was coming, he really didn't think things through sometimes. That and since his cell phone had been taken away because the girl that was walking in front of him decided to deck him. He didn't know why he got punched… oh wait he was going to duct tape her brother to the flag pole. He laughed at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Katara turned.

"Oh just the thing that got me punched." He said sitting down on a bench.

"If I had the energy after that mile of walking in this heat, I would so pummel you." She said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, you probably would." He turned to look at the girl next to him, her face was sweaty and her hair stuck to her face and neck. It was kind of titillating. He smirked at the word, like any guy wouldn't smirk at it. "So my sister isn't just scary around me?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was telling me really gross things like…" she stopped not really knowing if she should bring up what Azula had said about her brother.

"I can only guess what she said, and if she lies its only to me," He looked a bit more serious, "but yes my mother did commit suicide, my father cheated on her and claimed she had too, that Azula was his only true child."

Katara reached out to the boy's face, her fingers only inches away from his scarred skin, she was almost frightened when she first had seen it, but now, it was just his skin, his trade mark. She barely touched it when he registered what she was doing.

He had shot up from his seat on the bench. "Lets get going, Uncle should have some iced tea ready, if you want to join us?"

Katara smiled despite the revealing of a horrible past, so Azula wasn't lying about anything she had said. She lead the way up the street. "You know… that's one thing we have in common." She said quietly to him.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side. "What's that?" he asked.

"My mother died years ago, she was shot to death, we were at the winter festival when it happened. I had been picking out Sokka's gift with my dad and heard the gunshots. Running back looking for her I found Sokka clutching her tightly." Katara could feel the tears rushing to spill from her eyes. "She had been shot in the head and then in the stomach, she died instantly." Katara began to shake and she held back whimpering until they pierced the air. She felt arms encircling her shoulder.

"Pain happens to everyone, but when your mother is taken away it's the worst pain of all." He said quietly into her ear.

She let the tears escape as they prodded her eyelids violently. She didn't hold him back.

He finally let her go after a few minutes, and made sure she wasn't still crying.

"Lets get going." She said cheerfully.

* * *

again a really sucky chapter... very ooc, i know... but thats the fun of AU... i think i got Azula's character right tho... ok maybe a bit overboard on that... oh well... REVIEW AND YOU GET FROSTIES!!!...

OH DONT JUST YET! i am working on a comic for this story when i get tired of typing... unfortunately i only have one page (Aprox. half of chapter 1) done and i havent put it to editing... i will post on my profile when i get it done and online

Ja'ne

Ok now you can review


	6. Tea Time with Iroh

Yay thanx for all your reviews I just want to let you all know how appreciative I am. I wanna also let you know that this chapter starts hinting at Zutara so enjoy and keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Tea

They had finally reached Maple Ln and he found his uncle's house and knocked on the door briskly. This was actually the third house that they had tried. Between getting strange looks from the people of the selected houses and the strange exasperated looks that the two teens were giving, Katara didnt know what was more embarassing. He was about to knock on her door but she ushered him away knowing that her brother would throw a fit if he knew she was hanging out with Zuko.

The door opened and a heavy elderly man smiled at the two.

"Ahh nephew you brought home a girlfriend!" Zuko and Katara both blushed.

"This is the girl that punched me." Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"Ahh nephew I knew you would find a girl who would suit you best!" His uncle laughed, he put his hand out to Katara and she returned the gesture. "I am Iroh, You can call me uncle if you want, would you like some tea?" he asked her walking into the kitchen.

"Um, sure as long as its iced, we just walked about two miles." Katara said quickly smiling knowing that she would more comfortable here than the last place she walked into.

"Zuko why didn't you call me?" Iroh asked.

"Dad took my cell because I got decked by _someone_." Zuko said jumping on the couch, he motioned for her to sit. She took a spot on the opposite side farthest from him

"Young lady don't tell me you don't have a cellular phone?" Iroh asked. "Teens these days all have cells."

Katara pulled out her blue cell phone with the dolphin charm from her bag.

Zuko smacked himself, "and you didn't tell me that you had one?"

"Oh this is my fault, you shouldn't have gotten yours taken away!" She bit back.

"Well if someone wouldn't have hit me I would still have it." He got on the edge of his seat.

"Well if someone would have said he was going to duct tape my brother to the flag pole a bit softer you nor I would be in this mess!" she half yelled.

"Enough you two, you bicker like your married or something," He handed the two blushing teens their iced tea. "I see that you probably came from his home, why? Are you Azula's friend?"

"Not in this lifetime, she scared me away, I didn't want or like to hear any of what she told me." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Azula told her everything imaginable about the family… well mainly me." Zuko said quietly.

"It's always best to avoid Azula," Iroh said gravely. "She isn't sane, that child but she is let free to do as she pleases."

Katara knew that he was right.

"Miss Katara would you like to stay for dinner?" Iroh asked sweetly.

"I would like to. I just have to call my gran-gran and my friend I kinda hung up on her." She smiled as she walked out to the porch and showed her phone to them.

Iroh smiled and she got up and went outside for privacy. He looked to his nephew who was a bit unsure of Katara's new knowledge. "Nephew, if she let you follow her and she is staying for dinner I dont think she really cares about your past."

"Uncle I guessed that, I just know that things dont usually stay secret in our school." Zuko gave a slight scowl towards the door.

"I dont think she will tell, if that doesnt make you certain, then ask her not to tell anyone." Iroh suggested nodding towards the door to the girl talking outside.

* * *

I did some major revision on this chapter, but I cant go much further without going into the next chapter, but trust me this was actually the shortest of most of the chapters... but enjoy, Zuko is a bit uncomfortable with Katara knowing a bit about him. 

Now a preview for tomorrow nights chapter... (well its night for me, most likely morning for you!)

"At least she would know nothing is between us…yet."

He picked up the plate she had and used and noticed her back pack hanging on the back of the chair, he picked it up and rushed it to his room deciding to give it to her tomorrow...


	7. Evening Calling

Hey everyone I have a surprise for you, I decided that for this chapter I am going to combine the original Chapter 7&8 to make chapter 7. Making it a pretty long chapter for you all... if you like the idea then let me know ok? Coz i can continue it and it will give me a reason of continuing the story. I am in a pretty good mood for not being able to see my husband for a month... yes i am married... and only 20 years old... but seriously dont marry to the navy! its not that great! but i am in a good mood, I got Death Note playing cards and ton of anime stickers last night for just over 8 bucks all together... it was wonderful.. ok on with stuff actually about the story...

And to get more in depth of the story I wanna let you know I have came up with nationalities for each of the characters/families.

Katara's Family: Hailing from Hawaii (I MISS HAWAII! WAHHH) her family has the trademark dark skin and hair. I kind of like it better than the igloo idea...

Zuko's Family: Father is 2nd gen. Japanese. Meaning Azulon was full Japanese, and Zuko and Azula are 3rd generation, Ursa was also 3rd gen.

Suki: half Japanese, mother was 1st generation Japanese, father American. (she was the most anime looking i think in the series)

Toph: Chinese coz you know... her last name...

Aang: Northern European decent. Yeah just couldnt think of anything else...

But hey if you wanna see more of Aang and Sokka and the other characters request a sequal... I will even thow in some drama and Mai and Ty Lee... you know that when you bring in more girls for the guys you know drama will ensue... OH YEAH you should be excited... the Blue Spirit AU style comes into play but there is a major Zutara scene... and no fair to scroll to the bottom just to read it!

* * *

Chapter 7 Evening Calling

Katara dialed her friend first, knowing that she would take the longest to talk her down.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HANG UP ON ME I THOUGHT THAT BITCH MIGHT HAVE KILLED YOU!!!" Suki yelled over the reciever.

"No I am fine Suki… you can stop yelling, oh I am glad I caught you before you called the police… good… yeah I ran into Zuko, don't worry he didn't kill me, NO I DON'T… Shut up… remember its just misguided hatred…. Yeah… yeah call Toph back and let her know the man hunt wont happen… yeah… no… yeah I am gonna have dinner with him and his uncle… yeah.. don't worry I doubt that… I'll be fine… I mean I decked him before it wont be hard to do it again… and I am closer to home so its easy to run… yeah … yeah I will keep my phone on me…ok…ok… bye." Katara sighed at her friend as she dialed another number.

"Hello… Gran-Gran… no I am ok, I'm sorry I thought Sokka was supposed to tell you… oh he must have forgotten, yeah I am at a friend's house… who… oh just someone I met today… no gran… her name is Azula… yeah I am just going to have dinner over here… I will be home after… yeah love you too… bye." She pushed the off button .

"Your grandma might freak if your actually at a boy's house down the street?" She heard behind her, Zuko came out the screen door.

"Yeah and 'I am staying over at a guys house and eat dinner… who you ask? Just the guy I decked into next week.' would sound better?" She asked starting back in.

He grabbed her lightly not to frighten her. "Can I ask you a favor?" He looked down when her eyes landed on him.

"Sure what?" She asked almost knowing what he was going to ask.

"Dont tell anyone about what Azula told you." He asked, finally looking up at her. His nerves eased when she gave him a soft smile.

"I don't think anyone needs to know, especially the whole school." She pulled her arm slowly from his grip. "Lets get in before Gran-gran looks out her window and sees me over here and questions me later." She walked back in.

"At least she would know nothing is between us…yet." he said, the last word she couldn't hear at all. He trailed in behind her.

They sat and ate and talked about the random things going on. Iroh had cooked a fine three meat deep dish pizza.

"So my Gran gave you guys welcome jello?" She laughed as she speared a piece of the pizza with her fork. "I don't know if I would eat that."

"We haven't yet." Iroh chuckled. "Zuko keeps poking it with chopsticks every once and a while." He slapped his nephew on the back, Zuko in turned smiled softly and rolled his eyes.

"She has me make jello for whoever moves into the neighborhood. I cannot make jello at all, I always forget measurements and either is too much water or something else," Katara blushed as she ate some pizza, "So if your jello leaks you will know why."

"I was wondering why my leftover soup from that night was spotted blue…" Zuko said quietly.

They all burst laughing. Katara was almost full of tea and pizza when she finally left for home a few houses down, she was so swept in the moment she had forgotten her backpack.

Zuko helped clean up the dinner table after sending the glowing girl home, she had a much better mood floating around her since they had gotten there. He picked up the plate she had and used and noticed her messenger bag was still under the table where she had put it, he picked it up and rushed it to his room deciding to give it to her tomorrow.

He laid down on his full size bed and and looked towards the pink and blue messenger bag. It was pretty heavy when he picked it up. Maybe she had homework that she had to do? He got up and bent down to the backpack on his floor. He could go through it and see what homework she had. He was a senior and she was a sophmore, he could always see what she had. Shaking his head knowing that a girl's backpack was about as personal as her purse... or was it.

He stood once again and stripped down and grabbed his old pair of black karate pants, since he hadn't taken lessons in a year he was surprised that they still fit. He grabbed a white tee shirt and his black zip jacket. It was summer but the nights still chilled him. He then snuck from his room to his uncle's collection room. In his uncle's prime years in the Navy he had collected strange items from around the world, one of which was Zuko's favorite. The Blue Demon Kabuki mask. Being of Japanese decent and an avid lover of anime and the Japanese culture the kabuki mask was his favorite. He opened the door silently and the dim light from the hallway fell on the mask hanging from the wall. He had never thought of a better way to get around and not be seen.

* * *

Author's Note (PLEASE READ) 

Here is where I would actually stop the story but since I dont feel like it keep going but I know that its actually a mask used in Chinese theater, forgive me but this an AU and it just looks like a kabuki mask... so don't scold me for not knowing. And a bit of an explanation of what Katara's house looks like, its two story house her room is on the top and her one window faces the street, the attic is above her room so the top of the house is actually slanted and flat but is a bit higher than her room... you'll know why when your read on!

* * *

Katara didn't notice till around eleven that her backpack was still at Iroh's house. She looked out her window and towards where Iroh's house was hidden behind a few trees and thick foliage. There were no lights on so going over there was a big chance to be taken. 

She heard something hit her window, she swung her legs over the edge to the carpet. She slowly got up and walked to the window. A small object struck it again, she was surprised it didn't shatter the window. She looked carefully out the window and noticed a masked person. It was blue and white from what she could tell. He was holding a pink and blue bag over his shoulders. Her bag.

She opened her window and stuck her head out. "What are you doing with that stupid mask on?" She asked.

Zuko slid the mask down to where he could see her better, "How did you know it as me?" He whispered loudly to her.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him like he was stupid.

Zuko looked around to see if there was a way to climb up to her, he could tell that the roof was safe enough to walk across and he was pretty light in weight so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. He found a ladder behind her house and quietly slid it over to the lowest part of the roofing of the back shed that was only a couple feet from the roof of her house. Climbing it as quietly as he could he got onto the roof and gracefully climbed up to the top of the roof and then slid down to the front of the roof to where her room was.

Katara almost died of shock as he did this with a mask and a back pack on. She pulled the screen into her room and pulled him in. He took off the mask and wiped the sweat from his fore head.

He handed her the backpack and smiled. "This is yours, have you ever done that?" He asked referring to his feat of climbing the roof.

"No, you are incredibly stupid." She said quietly. "But I cannot deny your bravery though."

"I did it all to bring your bag back to you." he said smiling.

"Your not getting laid." She said matter of factly.

Zuko showed a mock disappointment as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Now lady I just played hero and you deny me reward?" He flirted quietly.

"Yes… and whats with that mask?" She said.

"Just in case your brother wakes up, he might just freak out, but either way he wouldn't know who I was." He said slyly. "Now about my reward?" He went to grab her but she pulled away and snatched the mask from him.

"It is kind of…" She finally was grabbed, and was pulled much closer this time. "Your reward? What do you ask?" She said sounding like a princess that had just been rescued. His hands were on her shoulders and weren't letting go

"A kiss?" Zuko said, quietly thanking that it was dark in her room save for the small changing colors night light air freshener.

A bin unsure of the request Katara blushed deeper. She raised her head towards him and lifted her chin, their noses touched and slid next to each other as the small distance between their lips met. She noticed the slight taste of peppermint and laughed in her mind.

"You know its not love." She said quietly after they separated.

"Its not?" He asked, his eyebrow arching. He smiled softly

"It's misguided hate." She smiled.

* * *

Just because that would be a great way to end the entire story I dont think so... so your safe. Ok the next chapters are the reason its rated T... just a slight warning, there is a slight well... even though married still blushes ok just to let you know ... they didnt have sex... and wont in this story... or it would be rated M... but it hints because guys are guys... ok...yeah a preview... here you go. 

He turned the shower to cold to maybe take care of his morning glory... (cant believe I am writing this!)

And if you want it like this chapter just putting the next to together you get

"You missed meeting my father last night he came right as you left, he wants to meet you!"

So you know what to do... read... review... and I will not be blamed for the amount of blood loss in the next chapter for all you Zuko fangirls.

Zuko: Ivory Byrd what the hell are you gonna pull?

Oh just a nice shower scene...

Katara: OO...yay! come on people REVIEW! I will bring the popcorn.


	8. TGIF Never Mind

Hey you probably got really confused by this chapter showing up in 7's spot huh? thankfully **teenfox** caught it and alerted me... so some of you may have already read this... GOMENASAI!!!! I am tired and all my documents are labeled lazily... and some are confusing! And because a number of you have already read this chapter its coming out earlier than usual...

I decided I am going to extend this story instead of making a sequal... it will end with the end of the school year... basically Sokka and Zuko's graduation... which i just got the best idea for the perfect dramatic ending. So really you need to hold tight this story isn't ending so soon... I was going to stop it at the night of the current day... but hey i am gonna be nice...

Chapter 8

TGIF... Never Mind

Katara woke up the next morning very early and finished her home work, she was very tired still and her head screamed for more sleep but alas she had to get ready for school, she cursed last night. Getting involved with and KISSING the brother after she had made "friends" with the sister that hates him was a bit risky. She wasn't entirely involved with him though, she denied any feelings for him and he did the same… or did he do it just because she had? Man she hated guys, especially like him. They were as about as confusing as girls were.

Katara turned on the shower and soaked for a few minutes while sitting in the bottom. Did she really not have feelings for him. They had shared deep secrets… well he had them shared unwilling with her. Maybe she just did it to make him feel less embarrassed and alone. Yeah that was it… then they had dinner with his uncle, she felt more welcome there than she did at his true home. She was surprised that he didn't live there with his uncle and just be happier. Or was that her wishful thinking to be able to walk to school with him or become more active with him… Active, ok, where did that come from? She instantly got those thoughts in her head. The same kind she got when she read "Death Note" fan fiction… only without the Yaoi… she laughed at herelf. She was such a geek.

She became more active (she inwardly laughed again) in the shower and washed her hair and got cleaned up. She pulled a towel from the rack and dried off before leaving the shower. Slipping quietly into her room she grabbed the clothes she laid out earlier after she got her homework done, and put them on.

* * *

Two houses down Zuko just hit the snooze button for the tenth time, he hated getting up, and getting up to go to school was worse. He wish he could act again on what happened last night. He must have some luck to have a girl punch him one day and the next getting a kiss from her. He smiled reached under his blankets to do his morning scratching. Something was a bit more perkier than usual and he only guessed the reason. He was lucky she almost pushed him out the window last night trying to get rid of him, or he might not have ever made it home. He got out of bed and grabbed the clothes from his duffle and took them with him to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and discarded his night clothes. He turned the shower to cold to maybe take care of his morning glory and wake him up a bit. Sleep hadn't came very easily last night. He knew she was serious now about the whole love hate thing. He didn't quite get the meaning of "Misguided hate" but he wouldn't worry about it now. He leaned against the back of the shower as it shot icy water at him. He examined his skin, the bruises from his father's viciousness still didn't fade, he hated wearing long sleeves in summer, it made him look crazy, but no one should have to see the kind of treatment he received. 

If what he… or he downstairs wanted came true he would have to accept and let Katara see the bruises or get it dark enough to where she couldn't see… or blind fold her…

'Zuko stop thinking about it or you wont ever get out of the shower.' He cursed himself often for being male. Knowing that thinking with his head could get him in trouble. He thought of school, his horrible biology teacher, Azula, his father.

He sighed in relief when his blood flow slowed. He finally got out of the shower after shaving and washing his face. He dried off and pulled his clothes on. He had never worn this shirt before, he didn't often wear white but he didn't deny it looked good on him. He grabbed his night clothes and threw them in the hamper. And resumed his morning routine and tried not to think of the girl down the street.

Katara made her way the three blocks to school, her brother denied her a ride again, so she walked alone to school, the early summer heat was finally reaching their town. It was early May and they were getting very close to the end of the school year.

"Ok spill, what happened?" Toph and Suki said in unison.

Katara explained everything in detail, making sure Azula wasn't around to hear about her brother, she also left out the part where he had came to her window that night and they kissed. Knowing it would just prove Suki right.

"So that's it, you didn't get laid by a senior or anything?" Toph said.

Katara covered the blind girl's mouth with her hand. "You don't want a rumor starting do you?" Katara asked.

"Might be entertaining." Suki said quietly. "So are you two together?" She asked.

"Nope, I just had dinner at his uncle's and that all." Katara defended.

"Azula Alert." Toph warned. They changed the subject quickly.

Azula walked up and smiled, "You missed meeting my father last night he came right as you left, he wants to meet you!" She said. "I know! How bout you come over we can play dress up and then go to the movies!"

Katara couldn't believe what was happening. Seriously, this couldn't be happening.

"And we will make my brother take us and pay our way."

And she didn't like where it was going. "Um I don't know I mean I have quite a bit of homework already."

"Its the weekend and I could help you with it!" Azula grabbed Katara's hand and smiled sweetly. "I promise I will help you if you come."

Katara paled. "Um well actually Suki and Toph had already asked me!"

"That's fine they can come too! More the merrier." Azula smiled towards the two girls.

"Um actually I forgot I have a date with your brother." Suki said quickly.

"And I am blind remember?" Toph said with mock sadness.

Katara smiled and laughed in pain, looking back at her friends her eyes grave.

"Then its settled I will help you with your homework and you will come to the movies!" Azula smiled again and waved to her "friend" as she disappeared in a cloud of the greatest evil…. (ok not literally)

"Sorry babe, I might kill her." Suki said.

"That's why I want you to go!" Katara begged.

"It shouldn't be too bad, she will be distracted through the movie and Zuko will be there." Toph pointed out. "You can both one at a time go to the "bathroom" and go shag in the janitor's closet and come back and you should be able to face anything."

"I am not going to have sex with her brother." she pushed Toph slightly. "Oh look isn't that your boyfriend?" she pointed towards Aang their friend, who was in fact, Toph's boyfriend.

Aang had said a quick hello to them and then drug Toph off to lunch.

Zuko tried to avoid Katara at all costs, knowing that the rest of his face might turn the same color as his scar if he did. It didn't help that they had advanced art together and sat at opposite ends of the room and faced each other. Damn teacher and her desk arrangements, even worse since they couldn't change seats. He kept his eyes off of her through most of it.

Katara couldn't believe she didn't notice that she shared her fourth period with Zuko, she had hardly noticed until now. She felt really stupid since he was seated right across from her. She avoided him so far today and now it was going to be even harder.

When class was over both of them took and ran out the door only to bump and almost get stuck in the doorway. Katara gave a sheepish "sorry" and Zuko looked down at the ground and went whatever opposite way she was going.

This was going to be a very interesting... and scary day.

* * *

HEY I am stopping it here... I know i should be working on the second part of "If I can be courageous, you can try to forgive me" but yeah.. this is more exciting... just to let you know a couple things, in my advanced Art class, the teacher had a strange way of arranging the desks... we would be stumped sometimes to find a place to sit. Close to where our normal place. Break out was actually in existance when i was in school but they got rid of it... not coz people were having sex or anything just... coz the principal changed... it sucked, also some other notes, is that Katara and Zuko don't know for sure if Azula has guessed anything. And I wont say it either. Actually I hadn't decided yet... I could keep her dumb... i could also make her smart... oh well 

PREVIEW:

Daddy, I want you to meet Katara, she is my new friend...

Zuko knew what was coming when his sister drug Katara upstairs quickly...

Ok thats all the previews you get... the next chapter I wanna warn you has a bit of domestic abuse... because you know, banishing your son to find the avatar doesn't work quite as well in the real world... I almost couldn't write the next chapter... So review if you wanna read it...


	9. Father

I wanna thank everyone for their reviews so far... Yeah without further ado... the chapter I really hated writing... Katara is dreading it as much as I am... seriously... and she isnt even at the movie theater yet... I dont own Within Temptation's What Have You Done... I just really love the song...it really pull the scenes together... But try to enjoy... seriously... try...

Chapter 9 Father

Katara really dreaded the end of the day, not only would she have to spend it with Azula but also with her brother and meet their father. The man she had heard about… the man who cheated on Zuko's mother and then beat him for coming home after she died. She wondered what he was like. If he was even a suitable father. Her mind was spinning slightly during her seventh period making it hard to concentrate.

Her own father was never known for being entirely fair, but he didn't strike his children and dating was far from his mind even after his wife died, he joined the military to keep their family surviving. Sokka had the greatest relationship with Hakoda, their father. They did most everything together. She loved her father and he was there for her as much as Sokka but she acted like the daughter does around her father. Only asking for help when desperate times called for desperate measures.

Katara wondered how Zuko and Azula acted around their father. She would find out soon enough.

The seventh period bell rang and it was like a death toll to her. She did as her body told her, she ran again to her locker saying a quick good bye to her friends, and them wishing her luck. She reached her locker and pulled out her necessary books for the weekend. She had called her grandmother during break out and told her that she was meeting Azula for the movies after school. Since it was Friday it was alright, just as long as she would be up at a decent time in the morning for her chores.

She hoped she would live through the night.

"Are you about ready?" She heard asked of her from behind.

Katara turned to see Azula smiling and waiting, Zuko was standing next to her with a placid look on his face avoiding the glance she had given him. He was typing on a cell phone she assumed was his. "Yeah, I am."

Azula reached out to Katara and pulled her along as they exited the building.

There was a different man this time to pick them up. Along with a different car. Her breath caught in her throat in realization that this could be their father, his eyes were a bright gold like the two siblings, even from atop of the steps she could tell.

Azula let go of Katara's arm and rushed to the man hugging him. He smiled warmly at the girl. "Daddy, I want you to meet Katara, she is my new friend."

Zuko came down the steps from behind her and did not acknowledge his father as he got into the back seat.

Their father smiled at Katara warmly as she came down the steps and extended his hand to her. "I am Ozai, I see you have had an impact on my little girl."

Katara took his hand and expected for him to turn into a demon. But when it didn't come she smiled weakly. He looked incredibly like Zuko now that she was closer. They shook and piled into the car. Katara kept her eyes off Zuko and he did the same not to alert anyone.

Katara felt very closed in and uncomfortable, Azula was seated up front and was turned to the girl seated in back.

Katara talked with Azula to make her and her father think she was a friend.

"So I was thinking about us all seeing Grindhouse?" Azula said suddenly changing the subject.

Katara looked kind of unsure, she had seen a small preview of it and it looked very violent. "I don't know, it looks a bit… scary." She said quietly.

"Its not trust me!" Azula smiled with assurance. "I heard from someone that what they show in the previews is as bad as it gets."

Azula had practically dragged Katara into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Katara was amazed at the size and how much stuff was in it. She had a huge closet with tons of clothes, a big screen tv, a three hundred cd changer (yes they do exist I have one… 8,000 miles away…) and a huge canopy bed. Katara almost wanted to be Azula for a split second and for another second she almost wished she could stand the girl to be friends.

"Go look in the closet and pick something out, you can have whatever you pick out." Azula said as she went to her stereo system and turned on the cd player.

If Azula didn't frighten her, the music she listened to certainly did. It was thunderous sound that blasted through the speakers,

The song got softer slightly and Katara almost screamed as she heard the sound of breaking glass from downstairs.

"He gets what's coming to him." she could hardly hear over the music.

Zuko knew what was coming when his sister drug Katara upstairs quickly sending him a cruel glance. As soon as the music thundered through the house his father walked over to him before he could even sit down on the couch. Skin hit skin with a sickening blow, he was reeled back and tripped over the steel coffee table. He didn't fight back either, knowing it would create more sound, and these sounds wasn't what he wanted Katara to hear.

He knew the song, it was his favorite, "What Have You Done?" By Within Tempation. The song would often get his blood pumping, was his sister trying to get him to fight back like usual, cause more sound so Katara could hear?

Katara shuttered and tried to remain calm, she replayed the sound of breaking glass in her mind. She blindly fiddled through the clothes and tried to ignore everything, ignore the rage that was rising in her blood, and ignore the desire to run downstairs and stop the actions being made.

"Just ignore everything you hear." She heard behind her. Just as she turned her head to look at Azula another crash was heard. Katara almost collapsed. She had never been through anything like this before and swore to herself she would never do the same to her children.

Azula came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Ignore it ok." Azula smiled as Katara nodded.

Why the hell was she being controlled? Was it because she didn't want to put herself in any danger?

Zuko put his arm up to shield away the flying glass. He was laying on the floor. His father had avoided his face till now, knowing full well that his face couldn't be hidden without being questioned.

His father left the room and Zuko got up ignoring the pain in his ribs. It was short this time, he guessed since there was company. But Katara already knew of the truth, why hide it? He didn't think much of it as he limped up to his room.

Katara noticed the music had stopped, Azula let go of her shoulders. "Where is your bathroom?" Katara asked.

Azula smiled sweetly. "Two doors down, avoid the blood ok?"

Katara rushed to the bathroom and stuck her head in the toilet as she heaved the day's food. She had never been around anything like that before, she felt captive. She knew the consequences of saying anything, they were a rich family and had connections. Tear streamed down her face as she heaved one last time.

* * *

Yeah if you didn't like that chapter at all I am seriously sorry, I kept it short, trust me there will be more, but I wont go too into detail. If you have ever had the feel of dread come over you when you see something traumatic happen thats how Katara was feeling. Trust me I am not going to be mean and making a death fic so just to let you know, there wont be any character deaths... I am also sorry if someone cried... I am seriously about to... coz I hate hearing or seeing this happen... its never happened to me but cant say i dont know anyone... Remember that domestic abuse is BAD, if you cant stop it then be a part of stopping it... 

The next chapter will be much lighter... well sort of, they watch the movie...

PREVIEW:

Part of her wanted to shove the girl in front down the stairs hoping it would paralyze her

He was amazed as the girl turned and grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest and began crying.


	10. Movies

Wow I got the most reivews on that last chapter than the other ones... hmm maybe beating Zuko to a pulp works... nah.. I am gonna be nice since i got a couple reviews that really didnt like it happening... dont worry thats about as dramatic as it gets... Ok this chapter is just a bit better than the last... I hate writing sad things... Scary and humorous is easier... romantic just makes me blush and it sounds corny... oh well... but yeah if you havent seen the movie Grindhouse and want to, there is a slight spoiler... I might be the only one though... i loved it! really... i seriously almost had to leave a couple of times to throw up... oh well. The story is supposed to end after on the next chapter... but hey i dont feel like ending it till its ended... seriously... even i wanna know what crazy stuff i can come up with... So read on and enjoy... hopefully... DONT OWN AVATAR OR "Beautiful Disaster" BY KELLY CLARKSON... all rights are to them... i just like using them... its fun... and i like using that song... if you havent noticed already... AND I DONT OWN GRINDHOUSE!

**OI! I have artwork finally done for this story... if you wanna check it out then head on to my profile to see it... i really need to redo Toph and Aang... mainly Toph... she is ok..**

* * *

Chapter 10 

Movies

Katara looked a little pale and told Azula that her homework could wait. Azula had pulled out an outfit for the girl who just sat on the bed, eyes vacant. She had resumed playing music, only at a softer level.

"Here you go." Azula laid the clothes on the bed next to her. Azula grabbed something for herself and walked behind a black and red screen and got changed. "Don't worry you will get used to it."

Katara looked towards the curtain with hatred.

"It's best to ignore these situations." Azula said with a bit of humor in her tone.

Katara wanted to lash at the girl and strike her like she had done her brother only this time it would be with more force than what she had done. But Katara still sat on the bed.

Azula came out in her new outfit and pulled Katara up and pushed her and the clothes picked out behind the screen.

Katara slipped out of her clothes and pulled on what was given to her. It was a black and blue of the shoulder tunic, the black material was embroidered with blue roses across the bottom, she pulled on the mini skirt and noticed how short it was. She pulled it down to keep her pride. She walked around the screen and presented herself.

"Very nice, definitely a good choice. Here are some shoes." Azula handed Katara the shoes and resumed getting herself ready.

Katara looked at the black flats she was given. The long thin strings hung from them were tied in a bow, probably to keep them together. Katara had seen shoes like this before, she had wished at one time to have a pair but never got them. She untied them and slipped them on, it was almost a perfect fit, a bit tight but not uncomfortable. She was only partially happy she was about the same size as Azula. She wrapped the long strings around her calves and finished getting ready. She declined the make up Azula offered. She put her clothes in her bag and put it near the door.

"Don't forget it, we can take you home after the movie." Azula said not taking her eyes off her reflection.

Azula wore a gold and red outfit, the low neck halter and the mini skirt with the same material ruffled around the edge with gold stilettos made Azula look famous. There was no doubt this girl had power and knew what she could get out of it.

A new song came on. She knew it from her own collection. It was one of her favorite songs by Kelly Clarkson…

"He's as damned as he seems…"Katara worded the lyrics. As the song went on she realized how much she related to the song.

"More damage than a soul should see." she worded again. She almost cried as the song went on. She had to do as the song suggested. She knew that she would get through, somehow she hoped to bring him with her. A warm feeling came over in realization, was she starting to fall for that beautiful disaster. (Corny has hell i know)

Her thoughts were cut off when the music was also, Azula had turned the music off and smiled. "Ready?" She asked.

As they came down the stairs she saw Zuko bent slightly over. Part of her wanted to shove the girl in front down the stairs hoping it would paralyze her, another wanted to run away, the last part won over and she remained calm.

He looked over his shoulder to the two girls that came down the stairs. He didn't show any emotion but all the pain that was circulating in his body numbed to the sight of the only girl who wasn't against him and how pretty she looked.

They had piled into the limo and were dropped off, the driver went and parked and stayed and would until the kids came back out.

Zuko avoided Katara's wandering glances. She was searching him for any wounds. He almost pleaded that she really wouldn't, that she was just looking at him for no reason. Like requested he bought the tickets for them, being the only one who could since he was over seventeen and it was rated r. He didn't like the idea of taking Katara to see this movie, knowing that it was very violent throughout most all of it. He didn't say anything to his sister about her choice in movie either, knowing that any form that may seem being "mean" would be taken out on him.

Katara couldn't not look at Zuko, she knew what she heard, and she couldn't wait to be alone with him to look him over.

Azula had spotted a group of guys and drug Katara over to flirt with them.

Katara couldn't help but feel a bit more uncomfortable. But thankfully the movie would be starting soon and they left after getting a few numbers that Azula promptly threw in the trash as she passed it.

Zuko sat a couple seats back behind the two girls, directly behind Katara. He knew that sleep may not be achieved during this movie.

As soon as it started Katara knew the mistake she had made, they were showing violent movie previews, that didn't look entirely real but she still jumped and flinched every time a head exploded or someone got blown up.

Katara wanted to slink into the seat and curl up and die. This was the worst day in her life.

She sat and cried through half of the movie after the little boy shot himself. Azula had ignored her whimpering and crying and cheered with every bad thing that happened.

Zuko couldn't stand the movie either, he silently prayed for it to end, seeing that the girl in front of him had began crying.

Almost an hour later the intermission came on and a couple people left others stayed seated and watched the previews showed.

Azula got up and told Katara she was going to the bathroom. Katara's vacant look and cowering figure made Azula laugh as she left the theater.

Zuko jumped over the rows of chairs that separated him from her.

He was amazed as the girl turned and grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest and began crying.

"You want to leave huh?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katara was having a panic attack, he had been through one also after finding his mother's body. He had to get her calmed down quickly before Azula came back.

"Listen Katara, go out there and tell Azula you got some money from me and you are taking a cab home, don't really take a cab wait for me and I will be out there in fifteen minutes, avoid being alone ok?" He told her pulling her head up to look up at him. He rubbed her arms and looked her straight in the eyes. Her body stopped shaking violently comprehending his words.

"Ok…" she said shakily.

Zuko smoothed her hair down and returned to his seat as he watched the girl leave.

* * *

Ok how many wanna rip Azula's heart out... good I achieved my goal... I love making her as evil as she can possibly be... her character may be a bit extreme but seriously how many people do you know who have that sort of extreme attitude that you swear they would get bored of eventually? I can think of a few from school... ok just one right now but i know there are some others... but the next chapter has a bit more romance in it... Katara kinda spills some information about whats been going on to Suki. 

PREVIEW:

"Ok, that's fine, don't get killed." Azula said with bitterness and spite.

Zuko pulled away, "You really don't need to see all of that." He said sadly.

Ok review if you wanna read what happens... I think I will leave Zuko alone a bit.. he has has a hard enough day...

Zuko: Yeah thanks a lot... Do I have to go through that again?

Only if you want that special scene...

Zuko: Yeah... thats motivation enough... COME ON PEOPLE Review... get me laid.

Ok not that special... but we can discuss it with Katara and Sokka...

Zuko: I'll be good..


	11. Resolve

I decided to make this the last chapter of this story, and you cant avoid it just coz its the last. Dont worry the sequel should be up in a couple days so you get to find out what happens...

Chapter 11

Resolve

Katara walked out just as Azula came out of the bathroom.

"Hey whats up?" Azula asked.

"I am gonna get a cab and go home, I cant stay any longer." Katara shivered. Her eyes tearing up again.

"Ok, that's fine, don't get killed." Azula said with bitterness and spite, she waved and walked back into the theater.

Katara pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Suki as she walked out.

Suki picked up her phone in the middle of having dinner at Olive Garden with Sokka. She smiled at her boyfriend and turned away. "What's up chika?" Suki asked.

"Suki, what do I do, I am so freaked out, don't tell Sokka… but this is really serious and he wont take it like you will." She heard Katara's quivering voice.

"What's wrong honey?" Suki asked, her own voice cracking.

Katara explained the events of the day and she heard a gasp multiple times, she explained Zuko's plan to get her out of there and that she would be safe with him.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come get you, or Aang?"

"No!" Katara snapped, "I think I should be alright, I trust Zuko."

"You have to call me immediately if something happens." Suki said quietly.

"I will." Katara reassured the girl, she felt bad for ruining her date but she had to tell someone.

Suki turned back to Sokka and smiled. "One of the girls from school was having a fight with her boyfriend." She said assuring her.

Sokka asked if everything was alright that if she need to leave and help but she shook her head.

Zuko waited a few minutes into the next movie and got up and went to his sister.

"I am gonna walk to uncles." he said behind her.

"You know she heard you and dad." Azula said matter of factly. "I thought she was going to break into a thousand pieces when she heard it.

Zuko left the theater and searched for the girl who was waiting for him outside.

Azula smiled when her brother was out of the theater. "Hey Ty-Lee!" She said as a girl wearing a pink asian style dress jumped the seats to Azula.

Katara smiled when she looked over to see Zuko exit the doors. She had already gotten her back pack from the limo and denied the ride the driver offered. Zuko walked over to the limo and pulled his duffle bag from the back seat . He looked around until he saw the long haired girl waiting sitting on a bench.

He helped her up and they began to walk home.

They walked in silence, Katara held tightly to his hand as they walked. He smiled at the simple contact and how it had assured him that he was as safe as she was.

Katara's head was clearing and she noticed Zuko was limping slightly. "I forgot!" Katara stopped and grabbed Zuko and began to pull up his shirt waist to inspect him.

Zuko pulled away, "You really don't need to see all of that." He said sadly.

"You cant stay there anymore, please, I don't want you to." She cried as she pulled his shirt begging him.

"You have had a rough day." He pulled her into a hug and smiled down at her. "Because of you I can get through it all." He mouthed softly into her hair. He knew she couldn't hear it.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I think you should live with your uncle."

"I will consider it." He knew he couldn't, his father still had a hold on his neck. He had to take the company after his father died, family tradition. Zuko pulled her up on to his back and carried her the rest of the way to his uncle's house where she changed into her clothes from earlier. Iroh didn't ask any questions when he noticed the girl was very distant and bothered. Zuko walked her home and disappeared as she walked in.

Katara didn't say much other than that the movie was scary and went upstairs. Turning on her light she fell on the bed and sobbed letting the remaining pain out. Knowing that quietly would be her only option. Alerting anyone would cause questioning. She heard the door downstairs open and shut. Sokka was finally home from his date with Suki. Katara jumped up and turned off her light as she heard loud footsteps coming upstairs. She crawled into her bed and covered herself with her blankets.

Sokka stood in front of his sister's room, he knew she was hanging out with Azula lately, he heard people talking about it. He had to question her about it. Knocking softly at the wood he whispered his sister's name.

"Come in." He heard. Walking in he reached for the lights. "Dont, its too bright." he heard her say.

Katara, assured that she was calm enough to talk to her brother, got up and turned on her desk light. "What do you need brother?" She tried not to sound mean.

"I hear your hanging out with Azula." Sokka looked worried. "Zuko leaves you alone right?"

"Yes, he does... I just wish Azula would." Katara confessed.

"Then why dont you tell her to?" Sokka asked.

"Seriously Sokka, the girl scares me, dont tell Gran... she took me to see Grindhouse." She waited for scolding. Looking at her brother she noticed his frightened and shocked look. "I only stayed half the movie."

"I am guessing Zuko took you home?" Sokka didnt have the guessing look on his face. He just awaited calmly.

"Suki told you." Katara nodded. "He was nicer than his sister."

"Suki told me everything, everything you told her." Katara paled. "I was a bit pissed and then I felt a bit sorry, then I was glad that you weren't alone going home."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone, I wasn't supposed to say anything... just forget what you heard."

Sokka rubbed his sister's back, "I wont tell anyone. I don't think Suki will either." he became serious. "I still don't like the guy and I probably wont ever like him. But seriously, get out before you get too involved with that family."

She knew that Sokka was right. She needed to push Azula away before something bad happened. But she was almost in too deep already.

Sokka left her room after a quick hug and a goodnight. Leaving her to her own thoughts she laid back down without turning off her desk light. Her fingers tingled from when she slightly grazed the skin under Zuko's shirt, despite her noble efforts of maybe trying to make sure he didnt have any lethal wounds, she blushed at how soft he really was. His skin had always been pale, but it suited him. She laughed remembering that her freshman year and his junior year on the first day of school he came back with not a tan but a very bad sun burn. He had spent some time in Japan that year visiting family with his dad and sister and got a horrible sun burn. Her mind shot the image of them kissing at her. She couldn't help but giggle at what everyone would think. She wished that people would seriously not care. So she could do it in the halls between classes. Just spend time with him and not worry. But no she knew rumors would start like wild fire. Spanning around her and him, fake fabrications would soon be the end of them. She smiled though, putting her fingers to her face as she started to close her eyes. How really soft and gentle he really was when only she was around.

Around the same time Sokka entered Katara's room, on the other side of the street, Zuko opened the front door of his uncle's house. His uncle was waiting at the table for him.

"Sit down nephew." Iroh said calmly.

"Uncle I am tired..." Zuko drug his feet towards his room.

"Zuko sit." Iroh demanded a bit more sharper.

Zuko came back to the kitchen and sat down and laid his head down on the table. He pulled off his jacket showing the wrapping around one of his arms that was starting to swell.

"Your father again?" Iroh asked.

"I fell." Zuko lied.

"Defending a monster wont help heal broken bones its given." Iroh said, aggression in his voice as he inspected his nephew's new wounds.

"Katara was there when it happened... Azula took her to her room and Katara heard." Zuko said as he winced in pain.

"Well your father has learned to avoid breaking your bones this close to graduation." Iroh said giving an assuring smile to his nephew. His smile faded however. "Get Katara out of Azula's attentions, it will cause more problems if she hangs out much longer."

"Unfortunately I was afraid of that." Zuko looked at the bruising on his arm. "I don't think I should even get involved with her."

"You need to stay with me from now on. I will talk to your father and get your things." Iroh said. "You are not allowed to go to that house ever again."

Zuko could almost jump for joy. It was short lived with reality. "Dad wouldn't allow it."

Iroh sighed in understanding but he was determined.

Zuko excused himself and said goodnight to his uncle. Walking down the hall to his surrogate room he opened the door at the meager exhistance that was his room in this perfect world he wanted. He wanted this life more than the one set out for him by his father. He had no real desire to run a company, of course the travel is very nice, his trips to Japan were what he usually looked forward to every summer. But besides that he didnt want to be associated with the father that didn't love him, and showed him on a twice or three time weekly basis. He wanted to be associated with the girl down the street. He smiled knowing that his earlier comment "I dont think I should get her involved...". Had he been to hasty to deny that when she touched him he actually had to pull away to make sure she didnt see him jump or laugh at a ticklish spot and he liked it. That when she made a grab for him instead of being fearful during her moment of genuine fear. He really did like her a lot. He was almost sure she liked him. The way she blushed when he talked softly. He couldn't deny his sister's good taste in clothing when she had came down stairs, his heart was beating irregularly fast in the car, being forced to sit almost directly across from her. He felt a bit bad though because when they were walking home he had eyed her legs multiple times when she was still in freaked out mode. He was a guy, he could be noble in words but when his eyes found something asthetically pleasing, which she was very much so, they couldn't, or wouldn't try to look away. He had forced himself to hug her to maybe bring his sight away, and to bring comfort. Unfortunately his eyes found her backside to look at. He felt so horrible about it but he knew that at a later date he and maybe she would laugh hysterically about it... He glanced out his window and finally noticed he could almost see her house from here. Getting up and going to the window to get a better look he smiled at the small light coming from her room and wonder if she was thinking of him too...

* * *

Awww such a sweet ending for this story...I hope as much as probably all of you that Iroh's plan will work... Seriously I haven't decided yet. It would mean I dont have to write any more beatings for a while... but that was kinda the only way that can show the main problem in the story. And did you notice that Iroh didnt say anything about Zuko's almost decision about being near Katara? Whats he gonna do? I REALLY DONT KNOW EITHER! because up to Zuko dropping Katara off at her house was as far as I had gotten originally... but here is a... 

Oh wait.. thats the end for right now... expect the sequel soon if you want it... Even though I will prolly write it anyways. but let me know if there is anything you would like to see. We get to see appearances of Mai... Zuko's cough Stalker Cough and dodges flying knives umm sort of ex, Ty-Lee, more Aang, Sokka and some crazy end of the school year events... trust me if it sounds crazy then it probably happened to me in real life...

But review ok?! Expect the sequel soon... It will probably take me 2 or 3 days to write up... so have patience! Please let me know what you liked most about the story when you reveiw! And tell me what you want to see in the next one... any added drama or fluff that might work pretty well in the sequel...

Oi I wanna tease you a bit... here are some quotes and mini scenes I am working into the plot of the sequel:

"Well there is an 18 year old guy in my room at one in the morning, straddling me in the dark... with umm... something... do you really wanna know?" She asked blushing.

"There was a big reason why Zuko dumped Mai, a reason why she had one trait his mother displayed."

Katara jolted as she heard skin connecting with skin as a crash was heard behind her. The room fell silent. Everyone's eyes looking behind her.

"Katara I'm sorry, its kinda funny, but I am still sort of in love with you, take me back?"

O.O wow it looks like the rest of the school year is going to be very interesting... yeah just let your mind wander on the first one. She actually says what that something is... the second one is sort of during an explanation about Zuko's family, third you could just imagine, and the last one isnt from who you think...

Ja'ne

IB


End file.
